Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Dinner Date
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commission for Firwalker Miss Kobayashi feels a gradual and then sudden tug for Tohru, budding over the course of Spring and now flourishing in a want to make the night without Kanna a lot more interesting and less boring than the last they spent without the little dragon daughter. She asks Tohru out for dinner, and only cute and fluffy love ensues...


_AN: This was commissioned by Seth! If you want to commission something from me please PM me!_

* * *

 **Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Dinner Date**

"Kanna-chan, do you have any plans tonight? It's not like you to stay in over the weekend." Miss Kobayashi asked her semi-adoptive dragon daughter as she brushed her hair.

The computer coder suddenly stopped at that thought and proceeded to be astounded at the fact that in past year she had managed to move from her old apartment to this spacious new one - with a semi-adoptive dragon daughter in tow along with her own person dragon maid. And she was brushing the knots out of her thick maroon hair as if these two facts about her were completely normal and not at all surreal or unbelievable.

She found a really thick knot suddenly, chipping at it with her age-old brush but not getting anywhere with it. It was too strong for Miss Kobayashi and her meek skills of ladylike upkeep.

Tohru heard her struggling from the small kitchen and peered around from cleaning the lunch dishes to inspect the troubled grunts coming from her Mistress and crush. She saw her dear beloved and beautiful mistress was having some trouble and piped up as she set the current plate into the drying rack. "Miss Kobayashi? Would you like some help with your hair?" The polite and chipper dragon maid asked, her thick and lusciously green, draconius tail behind her wiggling a little elatedly. The prospect of brushing and holding the strands of Miss Kobayashi's beautiful hair was already making Tohru very happy behind the counter.

Kobayashi's eyes widened when she spotted Tohru looking vividly and alluringly at her, gawking at her face and hair from behind the counter. She could even spot that lusciously green and plump tail moving back and forth. It almost startled Miss Kobayashi, as her mind clicked onto a different wavelength for a second. She found herself thinking something that she never thought would come to mind.

How long had it been? Since she had found Tohru in the woods and pulled that massive blade from deep in her? How long had it been since they shared her bottle of booze and spent the whole night laughing and sharing the joys and disdain they both bore for their lives?

How long had it been since Kobayashi had instinctively asked Tohru - clad in her rags for robes - to feel her amazing breasts?

Then Miss Kobayashi began to think of all that had happened between now and back then. How they had been through so much really, the flights to work, the development of Tohru as something between human and dragon, and of Kanna too. They had been through so much. So many pleasant times and beautiful days and nights; the Comiket, Kanna's Sports Day, Christmas, New Years - They had even made that trip to see Kobayashi's family. Not one of the redhead's friends or others had done that. She had never seen the need to take anyone to see them, except for Tohru and Kanna.

Why? What did she feel for Tohru? Did she feel anything that was not her fondness and welling respect and gratitude for her? Did she feel herself warming up to the dragon? Feeling the same explosive affection for Tohru that she felt for her?

What was this?

The redhead saw Tohru's tail. Her obvious and incredibly draconian tail, thick, juicy with a glaze of an unknown type and green, so green, greener than the rest of Tohru when she was in her human form like this - semi-human form. And Kobayashi's mind drifted to a thought she had never had.

'Has her tail always looked that beautiful? That nice?' Miss Kobayashi thought to herself.

"Kobayashi-san!" Kanna cried from the table. They had had to store the Kotatsu since the winter season was coming to a longing close and Spring was flaring up again. The warmth was no longer needed and while both Kanna and Tohru had wanted it to stay, Miss Kobayashi had reminded them how lush the weather would soon turn.

Kanna yelled again, crawling along the floor with her pencil still in hand and her voice droning on like a small childish siren to grab her carer's attention. "Kobayashi-san! Lady Tohru asked you a question!" She cried out, waving her small arms.

It took a second for Kobayashi to break her thoughts about Tohru's gently wiggling, gelatinous tail but she finally heeded Kanna's cries. "Oh… Tohru… Could you brush the knots out of my hair for me?" She asked, holding Kanna's hands on her curved knees as she draped herself on the sofa. The small dragon child's hands were amazingly soft, incredible that the pair of them could masquerade their scales and dragon hides into flesh and clothing that could feel so soft and real. Mistress Lucoa was the same, a little more amazingly so as she had managed to take quite the shape in her bodily frame. But Kanna and Tohru were incredible between the pair of them. How they could do it and look so charming, how Kanna could do it to look like such a precious babe. And how Tohru could look so… Beautiful.

Kobayashi had slowly begun to realise how beautiful Tohru actually was. Flashbacks of her at the beach and the visit to the shrine. The blonde dragon maid was actually beauteous. Kobayashi was now coming to believe it.

Tohru began to blush, holding her cheeks with her gloved hands. "Of course Miss Kobayashi! I'd love to brush your hair for you!" The maid dragon replied, elated at the prospect of it, even Miss Kobayashi was smiling a little, the glee from her maid infectious. She leaned over the sofa and patted the seat, holding the small brush out for her to take.

Kobayashi was giving that smile. That smile, the one Tohru absolutely imploded when she saw it. The one Miss Kobayashi gave when she was at rest and peace, feeling good and friendly. The one she had given when talking about the Omurice. When they were ready and attending the Comiket, the Beach, Christmas, New Years. All times Miss Kobayashi have given Tohru that smile when she was especially comfortable and glowing. When Tohru had found her the most attractive she could be.

The dressed dragon hobbled over and leapt onto the sofa knees first, shaking with excitement to brush her Mistress's hair. She got to work instantly, not too rough to save hurting Miss Kobayashi, but not incredibly gentle so that she couldn't get the knots out.

"Gosh, Miss Kobayashi! What were you doing last night to have this many knots in your hair? Were you tipsy again? Like before?"

In truth, Miss Kobayashi could not remember wholly what happened last night but she knew it involved a half a small bottle of the same substance she had hit the night she had met Tohru in the mountains. While this time she was drinking away her sorrows about how incredibly taxing her workload was, she was still enjoying herself and trying to forget it. She had been back from an extended holiday for only a few weeks and already the work was beginning to pile on top of her and the days getting longer and longer in that stuffy building.

"I had a few drinks after work and decided to extend the night. Don't worry, Tohru, I won't be doing it anytime again soon." The passive redhead reported, sighing a little as she tried and failed to remember the night. She was thinking that she may have planted herself into a bush of some kind, or fallen down a small cliff heading back. The details were fuzzy. Kobayashi-san was certain she'd hear about it again before completely forgetting the night.

Sometimes she resented how blackout drunk she could get. But it had been the most fun.

She turned back to little Kanna, still holding her hands as the child had them placed on her legs. Again, incredible that such a beautiful and powerful lightning drake could become such an innocent and adorable little girl when she wished. Dragons were such a surreal and extraordinary species to Miss Kobayashi. She still often forgot that these people, Tohru, Kanna-chan, Lady Lucoa, and Mister Fafnir, all of them came from another dimension, one where it seemed the impossible was every day.

Miss Kobayashi had decided a very long time ago that she never wanted to see what this other dimension looked like, not ever. She was very content to live in the peaceful ignorance of it. And even if she did begin to learn about the other world, she was certain that there would be a plethora of laws and rules that would forbid her from setting foot there ever. Elma would remind her of them if she ever tried to.

"Kanna-chan, you never answered Miss Kobayashi," Tohru alerted the small dragon as she looked outside of the apartment - a small and graceful butterfly was fluttering all around the window pane and it had distracted the small girl.

The redheaded breadwinner of the household turned to Tohru. "It's okay, Tohru, if Kanna doesn't have any plans or she doesn't know, then she doesn't need to answer." She told her dragon maid, who was doing an incredible job with her hair. It was making the programmer float away into a land of hair bliss from the massaging of her scalp. More and more thoughts of admiration and strange longing filled Kobayashi's mind of Tohru.

She kept on looking at Tohru's tail. Something about it was screaming to her. 'Has it always looked that beautiful before? Why does it look so beautiful today?'

"Kobayashi! Could I go to Saikawa's house tonight again? She invited me over after school yesterday, I forgot!" Kanna soon piped up, which was exactly what Miss Kobayashi was counting upon. She knew it was too perfect for Kanna to not have anything planned with Riko from her class. They two had become completely and unstoppably inseparable, even more so lately. It was as if they were glued together, tied by fate or by something else…

Tied together by love. Which made Kobayashi turn slowly to Tohru again, a quick glance at her tail once more to admire the sublime glow of it, the thick texture and the verdant green. It was oddly pretty today to Miss Kobayashi and she could not pinpoint why. She still did not want to eat it, but admire it.

And more and more, Kobayashi found herself admiring Tohru all the more. But felt not a single sudden reason why. She could tell it had been building, but now, in the light weather and beautiful glow of Spring, Miss Kobayashi looked at Tohru and smiled more and more.

Kobayashi-san smiled at both of them, running her soft hand through Kanna's hair as if the girl was her actual daughter. She'd come to love the girl as if she was such, and had been living with her as if she was such for almost a year now, she was growing so motherly towards her… And growing out of her motherly care for Tohru, and into something else… Another form of affection for overzealous dragon maid.

"Of course you can, Kanna-chan." Miss Kobayashi granted her little dragon's request and earned some lovely nuzzles of Kanna's cheeks into the palm of her hand as if she were petting a kitten.

Kobayashi looked back to Tohru, her mind ablaze with conflict. Should she do this? Kanna was leaving for the night, they would be alone again, but the last time had the redhead almost buzzing with awkwardness. She did not want that this time. She did not want Tohru to look so lonely and without purpose. And herself without something to do. Kobayashi wanted to do something, and something with Tohru, but what would she be willing to do? What could she purpose that she would be comfortable with?

"Tohru?" Miss Kobayashi asked, feeling a little nervous and almost shaking as she stopped patting Kanna's head and pressed her thumbs into the palms. The eyes of the dragon maid were deep and now anticipating something spectacular from her Mistress. But she could see the nervous job of Kobayashi-san's lip and how she could not look Tohru in her eyes. "Would you… Like to do something tonight while Kanna is out? We can… Have dinner together… Just the two of us?"

Tohru had nearly exploded upon hearing Miss Kobayashi's request, it had nearly taken two hours for her to realise what had been said and to get over it, but eventually, the maid dragon calmed herself and realised that Miss Kobayashi was serious and making a move that had never before been predicted.

She was being forward, affectionate - so differently so - and wanting for Tohru. The meek and obedient dragon could not fathom why but she wanted to go with it, to go with Miss Kobayashi for dinner. She coddled Kobayashi enthusiastically, holding her around her unamused face, although as opposed to usual. The redhead grunted a few times but mostly allowed Tohru to hold her close and tank her a bunch. Kobayashi was resenting her question a little but the redhead slid Kanna a look, a sly look.

Kobayashi smiled to the dragon child, Kanna smiling, and winked at her. As if to tell her; 'Yes, I'm going to try this, I think I want to.'

The taller, older and more powerful dragon took a short bath, asking Miss Kobayashi to wash her back and clean her wings for her, but even that request was a little meek and embarrassed. Tohru rarely asked Miss Kobayashi to wash her, for she knew the redhead didn't much like it, even in the tub inside the apartment (which was far more preferable to washing Tohru down with the hose on top of the whole block). But this time, there was still something different about Miss Kobayashi, she said yes, with no groaning resentment. And she washed Tohru little by little.

As if it was not even Tohru who brought up the question of the washing. It was Miss Kobayashi herself. "Would you like me to help with your back? With your wings? Tohru?" The redhead had asked as Kanna retreated into her single room, packing some things into her bright red backpack. She still adored the square and box-shaped bag.

"Y-Yes, please… Miss Kobayashi-san…" Tohru had edged out, and Miss Kobayashi got to work, with the sponge and soap mixed with the elbow grease of her own hair. She could soak after Tohru, as the dragon maid was getting ready.

Tohru's first date… Miss Kobayashi's first date… Both of their first dates… With each other. It was serendipity, fate, or destiny. And Miss Kobayashi was smiling as she brushed the soft sea sponge into the dragon's back, scrubbing her as Tohru cleaned her hair right through with the bath water, a jug and shampoo. And the dragon almost said nothing, she was almost completely silent in the bath, aside from the odd wince, happy sigh of elation and giggle.

'I'm going on a date with Kobayashi-sama…' Was all Tohru could think in her soaking and heated bath. And it was almost a sad and depressive end when Kobayashi took a step back and tossed the sponge into the sink, wiping her hands with a fresh towel.

"I'm finished Tohru. Don't take too long, I need to brush up too." She spoke softly to her and winking as she ran her washing hands through her beautiful and cleanly brushed hair. "Thank you again for brushing my hair, it feels amazing." She told the dragon before leaving.

Tohru sank into the water, bringing the level over her mouth but before her nose as she smiled under it, blushing a bright red as she became alone in the tide pool of bathwater. "Thank, you, Kobayashi-sama." She spoke to herself with the echo of her dragon magic.

It took another hour, by which Lady Lucoa had been and gone (dropping off a quick dress she had conjured up for Tohru save she tax her own magic) along with Kanna, promising to drop the little dragon daughter off at Riko Saikawa's before the busty ex-goddess left to head home, to Shouta. The relationship they had still puzzled both Miss Kobayashi and Tohru alike with, but at that point, they were both dolled up - Tohru in a lavish gown that accented all of her body angles in every way Miss Kobayashi expected a dress from Lady Lucoa to do. D for Dragon still, although it looked like H for Hot Damn now in the red number. Miss Kobayashi promised herself she would not stare or say anything as they walked along the city streets to the small restaurant she had in mind for them.

Still, she did not necessarily agree with Tohru's bust size, but the dragon maid liked her size and liked a little how her breasts made Miss Kobayashi's look like fried eggs on her chest.

The restaurant was a quiet little place, not extravagantly high-end, but fancy and worthy of Tohru and her dress. Meanwhile, Miss Kobayashi wore the only thing one would expect her to wear (knowing the style of Miss Kobayashi) - a suit, still dressed to the nines. And she looked utterly handsome and exquisite in it, her hair down for once. Tohru had given her heart eyes the whole way there as they had held hands.

"Reservation?" The doorman asked, smiling as he saw Kobayashi and Tohru - he must have found them adorable together. And as Tohru scanned the interior of the bistro she saw a lot of eyes being turned to spot the couple coming it. Was it because they were both women?

Was it because they were overdressed? Did they somehow see Tohru's tail as she held it up as much as she could at the back of the gown so it did not poke out?

Turning around to see the back of her dress, Tohru found no evidence, her tail was very well hidden, and she could feel it wiggling with how happy she was inside. She had no idea what all the eyes were for, however. Kobayashi turned to her. "Tohru…" She mused, in the long way she often pronounced the name. As if it were weighted in the middle - Miss Kobayashi was still smiling and giving Tohru those eyes she loved more than any other expression. "Is everything okay?" Miss Kobayashi asked, her lips plump and inviting.

The carefree and excited dragon maid looked to those lips, then to the interior of the restaurant, and then to Miss Kobayashi's beautiful eyes. "Of course, Kobayashi-sama! Everything could not be better!"

At that, Miss Kobayashi offered Tohru her hand, her lush and soft palm and exquisite digits, making the doorman smile all the more as well as a lot of the people inside. Did they know this was the first date? Did they know what feelings Tohru had for Miss Kobayashi?

"Tohru?" The redhead asked, and Tohru smiled, trying to contain her excitement over this. She was on a date with the most wonderful woman in the whole world, the one that had saved her, befriended her, sheltered her, clothed her, fed her, kept her happy for over a year now. And the only woman in both dimensions to have ever have felt Tohru's breasts. Tohru often forgot that was something that had happened on the first night they met…

Both she and Miss Kobayashi were drunk then, and Tohru doubted her date remembered.

She took Miss Kobayashi's hand and the concierge led them both to their table, seating them politely and smiling the whole way, his thin moustache wiggling and making Miss Kobayashi think he had two dark toothpicks under his nose. The man quickly asked them if they would like to start the night off with some wine or other alcoholic refreshment and both dragon and breadwinner looked awkwardly at each other. They started giggling until Miss Kobayashi held Tohru's hand from across the table and smiled. "We'll start light, two sodas please, and could we see the specials with the menu, please?" She asked, still holding the dragon's hand.

Tohru was twitching she could not handle this, Miss Kobayashi was already being so affectionate and forward towards her, she could not handle the blush and the swelling of her boiling dragon's blood under her scales/flesh. She was certain it was a perfect consistency for magic in her world. Miss Kobayashi was compromising her by simply touching her hand.

The redhead sat back, and Tohru let her tail loose out of the underneath of her dress, feeling some relief. Miss Kobayashi wanted to touch the tip of it, it was looking so appealing to her, why was it so?

"Tohru…" Kobayashi-sama spoke softly.

"Yes, Miss Kobayashi?" The dragon replied, feeling on edge suddenly, her heart in mouth. What else could there be?

"Thank you for coming out with me, Tohru, I cannot thank you enough." Miss Kobayashi let slip, blushing a little more and holding the menu to her face save looking the dragon maid a little uncomfortably in the eyes. While they were now out, both were feeling so nervous.

Squeaks were coming from Tohru's lips as she overlooked the menu. "What are you going to order, Miss Kobayashi?" The quaint dragon asked, eying up the meats or the vegetable dishes. She wanted to order Omurice herself, for the nostalgia and what it meant to both her and Miss Kobayashi.

"I was thinking about beef… Wagyu. Yourself? Tohru?" Miss Kobayashi mused, not looking to Tohru but still longing for the dragon maid.

"Omurice!" Tohru exclaimed.


End file.
